Feelings
by STANathanXOox
Summary: Tony is ready to admit his feelings for Ziva and about time too. However for the sake of their jobs they have to keep it on the down low, well at least for a little while. (Warning you all now that I will only update when I can cause I am still walking on There Goes My Life, just thought I'd let you know)
1. Chapter 1

TPOV

I was going to do this, I didn't have a choice. The bull pen was empty and it was just her and me, Gibbs had left us there to finish our paperwork before heading home. I had finished my paper work about half an hour ago and had sat at my desk pretending to be writing while in actual fact I was sitting there watching Ziva as she worked whilst gathering up the courage to actually go through with the plan that I had. It was getting late and I had booked reservations for the two of us at a restraunt that my parents used to take me to. It was a special place and held a special meaning to me. I had never taken any of my dates there I was saving it for a special occasion like this one. A first date with the lady who had captured my heart, the one who owned my soul.  
"Ziva" I said nervously, she put down her pen and looked up at me, her brown eyes meeting mine  
"Yes Tony?" she asked  
"Would you, um like to go out with me?" I said speaking way to quickly for her to understand me  
"What was that Tony?" she asked  
"Would you like to go out with me?" I said slowly and waited for the no that I was sure woud come. She looked me up and down and then smiled sweetly  
"I would love to" she said grabbing her things before she waited by the end of her desk. I smiled and thanked my lucky stars that she had said yes.

Once in the lift I looked at Ziva and she looked at me and her eyes, those eyes that had captured my interest nine years ago were smiling brightly with happiness. She turned her whole body toward me and I smiled at her, she smiled back and I fell in love a little bit more. Our eyes locked on each others we didn't pull apart until we heard the ding of the lift saying that we had reached the underground carpark. My cheeks were bright red and so were hers and we looked at each other nervously walking across the floor until I got to my car. Hers parked next to mine.  
"Drive back to your place get changed and I'll pick you up in half an hour" I told her and she nodded smiling. Jumping in my car I blew a sigh of relief this was going to be it, the day that I confessed my love for Ziva.

I got home and fed Kate before running into my room grabbing a clean suit before running into the batthroom and showering. Once I was dressed I put on my dress shoes and made my way out to the front hall way, I grabbed my keys and made my way back out to my car. With less than a minute to spare I stood outside Ziva's door with a bunch of roses and pressed the door bell, waiting nervously for the door to open. Ziva opened the door and it revealed the dress she had put on, it was a beautiful tourqouise colour that framed her body perfectly and brought out all of her best assessts.  
"Hi Tony" she said shyly, pushing a stray hair from her face and placing it behind her hair.  
"Hi Ziver, I got you these" I said handing her the roses and she took them with a huge smile on her face, smelling them as she turned to make her way toward the kitchen, she called over her shoulder  
"Come in Tony" and so hestitantly I stepped over the thresehold and made my way into the kitchen where she was standing on her tiptoes reaching in to grab a vase of the shelf, the skirt on her dress had risen about an inch. She turned around and smiled, vase in hand she made her way to the sink and poured some water into it before grabbing the roses and placing them into the vase.  
"So where are you taking me?" she asked  
"Its a surprise" I told her and she smiled  
"Ok then, I'm ready to leave now" she told me grabbing her purse from the counter and making her way back out to the front of the house. I waited by her side as she locked the door and then opened her door for her before making my way around the car to the drivers side.

It took us twenty minutes to get to the restraunt and I got out and opened the door for her grabbing her hand as she stepped out of the car, once she was out I let her hand drop a little awkwardly and we made our way inside the building, she gasped once we were inside and looked quizzically at me.  
"I used to come here as a kid with my mum and dad. I thought this would be the perfect place to bring you" I told her and she smiled a bright smile that made my heart flutter. I turned and found ourselves standing right in front of the reception desk. The usher smiled looking at us and then looked down at his list before I smiled and said  
"Table for two for DiNozzo" and the usher smiled and took us to our table. He was about to hold out Ziva's seat for her when I shook my head and did it myself, the usher nodded his head and moved across the restraunt back to his desk.  
"This place is beautiful Tony" Ziva said in awe looking around at all the decorations and paintings all over the room. I watched her happy that she was enjoying herself.

When our meal ended and we decided it was time to leave the restraunt I nervously grabbed her hand and took her for a walk around the park down the street. Ziva had been so carefree and relaxed during our meal, we talked about things that nobody had ever known about us, confessing a little bit more about ourselves to the other and I was extremly pleased she was enjoying herself just as much as I was, this was a side of Ziva I wanted to see more often. We walked in a comfortable silence as we mad our way around the park in the dark and when a cold breeze made Ziva shiver I took off my coat and tried to put it on her, but she held out her hand and refused to put it on. I looked into her eyes and whispered  
"Please" and that was all she needed for her to let me help her into my jacket. I did up the buttons and looked down at her and noticed that it looked like she was wearing a very short skirt. I smiled at her as I pulled her close to me. We made our way up the path and stopped on the bridge overlooking the river, looking at how the full moon was casting a majestic light on the water and everything surrounding it. I looked at Ziva and watched her for a moment before she turned in my arms and looked in my eyes, I looked away nervously like I was a little kid who'd been caught with my hand stuck in the cookie jar. When I looked back she was still looking at me and I smiled, my eyes falling on hers and what I found there surprised me. I knew I had very strong feelings for Ziva but I didn't know that they were the same for her, I put my hand behind her head and ran my fingers through her hair, before placing both of my hands on either side of her face and placing my mouth on hers and kissed her passionately. I pulled back expecting to find horror in her expression but all I found was love and adoration from her, she smiled at me and I smiled back before kissing her again.

Finally I drove her home and she tried to invite me in to stay the night and I told her that I would see her tomorrow at work, but when she closed the door I wished I had kissed her on her front porch, I sighed and made my way back across the deck and down to my car. I smiled to myself as I looked up and saw the curtains move, it was somewhat childish but I liked it. Thoughts of Ziva and our first date would fill my mind when I went to sleep tonight.

**A/N: Here is my new story, I completely wanted a new story one where I could work from the beginning of a relationship between these two. Well any ways I hope you like it. I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story guys, more focused on There Goes My Life but I will try to upload as often as possible just for you loyal fans of mine. **


	2. Chapter 2

ZPOV

I walked into the navy yard carrying my NCIS back pack and Tony's coat jacket, the one he had made me wear last night on our date, I was smiling happily when the door of the elevator dinged open and I made my way over to Tony's desk handing him his coat jacket and thanking him, whilst I was sure there was no one in the room. I smiled at him and he smiled that special smile he'd given me last night.  
"Thank you Tony" I said as I made my way to my desk and sat down, logging my self into my computer and checking my emails. There was a ding, signalling a new message in my inbox  
Thank you so much for such a fun night last night.  
Tony x  
I smiled and typed back  
No thank you for the enjoyable time, I really loved it  
Zi x  
I looked up in time to see him reading the message that I'd sent him. He was smiling like a foolish person. He looked up and winked at me before typing out another message  
What about a second date? Friday night my place.  
Tony xx  
I smiled happily and nodded my head at him and when I saw Gibbs and McGee come up from Abby's lab I hid behind my Mossad training and looked at my computer screen, DiNozzo getting the hint looked at his computer screen before we both started on the paper work that lay on our desks.

I looked up and saw that McGee and Gibbs were standing there watching us and then I went back to my work  
"Did you just see that?" McGee asked Gibbs and Gibbs nodded slightly looking at us as we carried on working  
"They are completely insync" McGee said amazement filling his voice and I looked up and looked at Tony and he looked at me and we blushed before looking at the other side of the room. McGee smirked and Gibbs looked at us suspiciously before sitting at his desk and logging onto his computer. Tony got up to go to the bathroom half an hour later and I waited about half a minute before following, checking that no one was looking and that there was no one in the bathroom with him. I walked in and saw him standing in front of the sinks washing his hands.  
"Hey Zi" he said turning around and pulling me in for a hug.  
"Hey Anthony" I said, saying his full name which I had started calling him last night at dinner. He leant down and kissed me and I kissed him back. He whispered in my ear  
"I don't think I can wait until Friday night before I see you again. What about tonight?" he asked and I nodded  
"Of course" I said kissing his check this time before patting his check and exiting the bathroom and making my way back to my desk. Tony returned about a minute later and we carried on working on the files that were on our desks.

We hadn't caught a case by that evening so Gibbs sent us home early saying that we needed the rest. I was pretty sure that he may have suspected something but I didn't really mind, apart from the fact that if this didn't work out and we ended up ruining our partnership and completely gave Gibbs a reason to scold us and berate us for breaking rule 12. But we had been hiding behind these feelings for a very long time, flirting wildly across the bull pen and crime scenes. I think we deserved to be happy, maybe we needed to tell Gibbs and the others but I could wait a little bit longer. I told Tony through email that I had to go home quickly first and then I would be at his house before he knew it. And I was, with a change of clothes and pjs in a bag that I brought into his apartment I made my way into his living room and sat on the couch whilst he prepared our dinner. When it was in the oven he came and sat next to me on the couch. He pulled me in for a hug and I relaxed in his arms, content in being in his arms. We watched a little bit of tv before that just became a background noise and we were making out on the couch. When we pulled away to breath he whispered in my ear  
"I love you Ziver, with every part of who I am" and I smiled kissing him passionately before saying  
"I love you too Tony, so very much".

**A/N: Here you go my lovely followers I really hope you enjoy this next chapter, I really liked writing it so here you go!**


End file.
